RWBY: World Of Tanks
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Ruby Rose was bored so she went to the computer lab, what else was she going to do? Ruby spent an hour there with no goal in mind, but then she found it. A silver banner caught her eye and lead to the adventure that is World Of Tanks. She may even drag her whole team with her, and maybe some teachers too. Rated T: Language
1. An Interesting Find

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is what happens when two FanFic authors, Myself and CC-2224 Commander Cody (Hes an awesome guy! GO check out his work!) Who like world of tanks talk at very strange times of day. Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Also If anyone wants to platoon with me just drop me a line in WOT. My username is DELTAGOD (Seriously what else would it be)**_

Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY at Beacon Academy, was bored…..like really…..really…bored. It was a Saturday morning and Ruby was hanging off the side of her bunk upside down. Her short red and black hair hung towards the ground as she looked on her scroll. She was stuck in the dorm while her teammates, Blake, Yang, and Weiss were out doing things that "Didn't involve her" as Weiss had put it. Ruby had decided that today she was going to explore the school and find something to do. She turned to hop off her bunk but her foot caught the rope and she fell out of bed with about as much grace as an overweight-Ursa. She was suspended upside down as Zwei came over and licked her face.

"Stop it Zwei! I will be right back… OK?" Ruby looked to Zwei, team RWBY's mascot, as she looked through her wardrobe. She received a bark of acknowledgement form Zwei before she opened the drawer and was met with her cape and everyday outfit. She threw on her normal hooded outfit and left the dorm making sure to lock it, lest she acquire the wrath of "Little miss security", Weiss, who insists on locking the already locked door. After about an hour Ruby had run out of places to see that she had not yet seen.

"Well….that's it! I've seen every room in this…Computer lab?" Ruby's attention was caught by the door to a room that she had never used herself or for that fact, seen anyone else use…ever! Ruby made her way to the room and opened the door. She looked in and found a few dozen computers all lined up in their own cubicles. Ruby passed by the dormant computers, waiting for dust-knows how long for someone to use them. Ruby sat down at one of the consoles and entered in her information. She greeted with a desktop screen and several icons.

"OK….Dusttube it is." Ruby said as she launched up the browser. Ruby spent a half-an-hour on the website watching videos before she played a few flash games. She was about to log out when something caught her eye. The writing was in a strange language that she had never seen before.

"Hmm…this looks cool?" Ruby said half-heartedly as she was running out of fuel an about ready to head back to the dorm. The icon was a silver banner with three strange looking tanks in the middle, they were treaded? Ruby had never seen a treaded tank in person so maybe a game with them would be the next best thing! Ruby clicked the button and was transported to a website that showed a big silver logo at the top.

"World of tanks? Hmm." Ruby was studying the picture in the background. There were several tanks in the background. The vehicles had various markings on them. This perplexed Ruby as no military on Remnant had that decal on their military vehicles.

"What is this…oh there's a trailer." Ruby clicked the play button and started watching.

**Sometime later**

Yang was worried, like really, really worried. Her sister wasn't answering her calls on her scroll, nor was she responding to her messages.

"What if she was kidnapped?!" Yang started spewing nonsense at this point.

"I'm sure there's a simpler..." Blake started as yang interrupted.

"She's gone and she hasn't answered her scroll!" Yang started hyperventilating at this point.

"As Blake said, Yang, I'm sure Ruby is still…." Weiss started but was cut off by the oxygen-deprived Yang.

"She's not here and we didn't see her where we were." Weiss sighed as Yang kept blabbering on. Then. Blake had an idea as she sat down on her bed.

"Why don't we look for her?" Yang shot up and she locked eyes with Blake.

"That may just be an idea that will work." Weiss sighed as Yang left the room and Blake just shrugged at Weiss. They hand spent the past 20 minutes looking through all the classrooms in the school and hadn't come up with a single trace of where Ruby was.

"Well I don't know where she could be." Weiss said with a shrug. Blake was about to say something when she noticed a faint glow coming from under the door to the…computer lab?

"Someone's in the computer lab?" Blake said as Yang and Weiss looked equally confused as why someone would use the computer lab. Then one thing clicked in all their heads, Ruby gets bored, Ruby wanders, Ruby finds weird places to entertain herself in, team spends long time finding her, rinse and repeat.

The trailer had just finished and Ruby was sitting there starring slack jawed at the screen. Ruby found her hand slowly moving the mouse towards the bright red "Download Now!" Button when the door to the computer lab burst open. Ruby fell of her chair and clicked high and right closing the page.

"RUBY! Are you in here?" Ruby was upside down off the chair as she yelled back.

"Yes Yang, now help me up." Ruby flailed as Weiss and Blake assisted her up with Yang silently laughing in the background.

"What were you doing here?" Weiss asked Ruby as Yang was still laughing near the door.

'Hmmm I think I'll just keep the game to myself for now' Ruby thought as they all started leaving the computer room.

"I was just bored and decided to watch some videos and play some games." Ruby said as she shrugged and walked into their dorm.

"Alright, Yang and I are going to study in the library for Professor Ports test on Monday." Blake said as she pulled Yang out of the room by her ear. Ruby could hear Yang's protests against studying on the weekend, alas, Blake was having none of it. Ruby turned to Weiss who just stared at her before turning around and sitting down at the desk and starting on some papers her father sent her over the weekend.

Ruby let out a long sigh before climbing onto her bed and booting up her laptop. 'What was that game called? Oh right, World of Tanks.' Ruby mused as she searched on the internet and came across the page.

"OK let's see…." Ruby mumbled to herself as she found the "create account" button and started the download process. She quickly skimmed through the tutorials and noticed that the game works on a HP system.

"That's interesting…." Ruby said to herself as she was watching the video on armor thickness and how to angle your armor. Ruby flipped back to the launcher and saw that it was almost done. She was quite excited to play this game, it was different that the other games she played with yang one Play Cube 3. The game appeared to have seven different nations that Ruby had not heard of. Ruby just paid no mind to that as the game finished downloading and the big red "PLAY" button lit up. Ruby was bouncing slightly on her bunk as her laptop booted up World of Tanks.

The login screen appeared and it showed a tank hiding behind a pile of rubble while a smaller tank circled around it, although its shell appeared to be bouncing off the side of the turret while a much larger gun poked in from the screens direction. Ruby tapped in her credentials. She hit enter and several turning gears appeared as the game loaded the garage.

When the loading was done Ruby was treated to an underground warehouse of sorts, there was an open door in the back and sparks were flying by it. 'This looks quite dirty' Ruby mused as she looked at the center of the screen and saw the most adorable vehicle. It had what looked like two machine guns poking out the sides and was really tall and stubby on the sides and rear. It was a Vickers medium MK I, or at least, that's what the game called it. Next to its name was a button that said "research".

Ruby clicked the button and was brought to another page where it showed lines drawn to various picture and with vehicles on the far right. Ruby spent several minutes glazing over the various types of tanks and the nations. She learned that there were five different types of tanks. Light, Medium, Heavy, Tank Destroyers, and SPG's. She didn't really fancy the SPG as it looked like a tank you sat back in supporting those up front. She also didn't take an interest in the Heavy tank as it looked too slow and bulky for her liking. Next was the Tank destroyers, quick, agile, and packing a punch. Seemed like her kind of tank. The light tanks looked too flimsy and weak for her taste. Finally came the medium tanks, also capable of punching above their weight while retaining some armor and speed.

Ruby decided after a few minutes that she was going to pick both the Medium tank and the Tank destroyers simply because she couldn't settle on which one was better. She also picked the country that was named the "UK" by the game. Ruby hadn't gotten a chance to look at the tanks stats or the armament as she accidentally clicked the big, red "Battle" button.

"Looks like I can just… whoops!" Ruby panicked slightly as she moved to click the cancel button as the screen faded to black and the picture of a map popped up with a list of players appeared. Ruby observed that they all had the tank they were in next to their name. Ruby was near the top of the list. The ma she was playing on was called "Mines", it appeared as though she started in the southern end of the map.

She swiveled her camera around as a clock started ticking down. Her left hand moved to the standard WASD key position, while her right hand tightened on her mouse. The clocked ticked down, engines revved, 3….2….1…GO! Ruby sped forward at a blistering 14 Kmh. Ruby was less than thrilled.

"What! Why is it soooooooooo slow?" Ruby whined as she followed the tank in front of her up a central hill. The tanks slowed to a crawl as they ascended the gentle slope. Then out of nowhere a red dot popped up in front of them and a tank was underneath of it. Ruby assumed it was the enemy, put her sights on it, and fired! The shell missed by so much it would have hit in a different postcode than Ruby's target. Ruby waited and fired again, this time waiting for the circle in the middle of her screen to get smaller. Impact! A red -44 rose from the red tank.

"Wait! Oh… it's a hit point system… Ohhhhh." Ruby carried on as the enemy started firing, except he had an auto cannon.

"OW, OW, OW! Stop it!" Ruby quietly yelled as to not disturb Weiss, who had taken up a studying position at their desk. Ruby's health was dropping fast as she skirted around a rock just as an ally blew up behind her. Three more explosions were heard as the counter at the top started shifting. 2:4, 2…. No now 2:9. The list of her teammates was slowly getting darker as more and more of her ally's fell. A red tank sped around the corner and Ruby fired a single shell into it. The tank exploded as its turret flew off and instead of red letters, gold letters with a -130 and three bullets flew up from it.

"Whoa… nice ammo rack!" The chat said as one of her teammates congratulated her.

"Thanks :)" She typed back as two tanks rushed around the corner and pelted her with shells. Her health hit zero and she exploded, well her tank at least. Ruby looked at the death screen and the burning wreckage of her tank as the game instructed her to return to the garage. Ruby obeyed and was pushed back into the garage. She had only been waiting for two minutes when the burning wreck of her tank popped up in front of her. She sighed as the results popped up. Several thousand credits and 200 EXP. Ruby perked up as she went to the research tree and silently squealed as she purchased the next gun, an auto cannon, and the next treads and engine for her tank. Ruby gave out a sigh of relief as she heard Blake and Yang approaching? How long had she been doing this?

"How long was I on here?" Ruby asked herself as she looked at the clock. Two hours had passed in the time it took her to do one battle and install the game. Oh well, she'll get to play another time, maybe tomorrow? Yeah that would work. Ruby sighed one last time before logging out and closing her laptop.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was a little hard writing this, but if you do play with me in WOT you may be featured as a character in the next chapter. See you on the battlefield.**_

_** Get Ready To Roll Out!**_


	2. Good save (Feat: 9471Hami)

_**A/N: Shout out to the special guest 9741Hmai who was a boatload of fun to play with in WOT**_

**_Also shout-out to CC-2224 Commander Cody for being there at odd hours again... he will also be writing one of the next chapters_**

**_ENJOY_**

Ruby had sat through a ridiculous amount of classes without faltering. Her team was worried to say the least. They spoke about her current condition with mixed reactions ranging from "I wonder if she found out her grades?" from Blake, to "At least the dolt is focusing on classes now." From the resident Ice Queen. Except whatever they thought was going on in her head was completely different than what she was actually thinking. Ruby's thoughts bounced between how to properly capitalize upon the first tanks strengths in a way to dissipate its weakness.

"The Vickers is slow, that's a weakness… however it has a powerful gun for its tier from what I gather. Im going to have to play more battles to move onto the UC 2-pdr and the Medium II." Ruby mused as her mind was running faster than it had before. She looked around the room at the various eyes staring at her as she heard Professor Port let out a cough.

"Ruby! Are you deaf girl? Eyes up… pay attention to the class you are in." Professor Port said as Ruby nodded in response.

"Yes Professor Port." Ruby said in a dejected manner. She propped her head up on her hands as the lecture continued. Yet all she could think about was the battle she was in yesterday. It was fun, fast paced, and quite hilarious. Not three minutes later the bell rang, signaling Ruby's release from Professor "Poops", Ruby's own name for professor Port, class. She bolted from the room leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she sped towards the cafeteria.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were seated at their usual table sharing conversation with Blake, Weiss, and Yang. Pyrrha spoke up to Weiss as the other talked.

"So Weiss, is something troubling Ruby?" Pyrrha said as Weiss looked at her with a look of what appeared to be disgust on her face.

"Well not necessarily, but she was on the computer yesterday for quite a bit with her headphones on. The dolt was most likely playing one of her video games instead of studying for any quizzes we may receive." Weiss finished with a 'humph'.

"Oh, I see." Pyrrha said as the table shook with a fierce impact. Pyrrha looked to her right and saw everyone starring at a small mountain of ice-cream, frosting, and cookies. Something that Weiss could only describe as "Diabetes on a plate". Yang opened her mouth to speak as the mountain started shrinking. As the mountain grew smaller everyone's jaw dropped when ruby swallowed another huge bite without chewing.

"Ruby… a little much?" Yang said as she pointed to the veritable mountain of sugar in front of Ruby. Ruby paused for a few seconds before shrugging and shoved the last bit in her mouth.

"Wll ith nt thatth muth yng!" Ruby sputtered out as she finished her dese… lunch in two more huge bites. The rest of the table looked at Ruby with wide eyes as she got up to put her tray at the trash bin. One thing Yang would never figure out was where all the food Ruby ate went. It never went to her thighs nor did it go to her stomach. All she could guess was it went straight to fueling her semblance… or that part of her semblance was that she did everything faster, even digesting and metabolizing food.

"How does she do that?" Nora broke the silence as she started in amazement at Ruby. A rough diagram of ruby eating was drawn on paper in front of Nora who was studying it jotting down new notes and scratching out old ones.

"Nora….. What…. Are you doing?" Ren said dryly as Nora looked up from her notes.

"Shhh Ren! I'm observing her eating habits!" Nora said in a shushed yell. Ren just mouthed 'Okay' and backed off before things got serious. Ruby returned and before anyone could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and classes for the day.

"Okay so what are we going…?" Before Yang could finish, Ruby word vomited and sped off.

"Okseeyouguyslaterihavetosomethingsandthenyeahsobyeyeah" Ruby said in one breath before leaving the group smothered in rose petals. Ruby sped up the stairs and past several students sitting on the benches in the garden. Ruby rocketed down the halls of the dorm and through her team's door. She sped into the closet and, in record time, returned in her pajamas. Even though it was only 1:00pm she wore her black tank-top with a heart shaped beowolf head on it. Her pants were white and covered in pink, "light-ish red", roses. She zoomed up to the top bunk and plugged her headphones into her laptop before logging into World of Tanks.

She was greeted with her name and her tier one tank as its scratched metal surfaces beckoned to her. She attached the upgraded gun to the tank, a 15mm BESA machinegun. Ruby was excited to try out the new machinegun she purchased for her tank and she quickly hit the battle button. The games match maker quickly set to work pairing her up with a pretty even pairing as the screen turned black and the image of the map popped up along with the leader boards.

**Province**

**Standard Battle**

**Battle Tier: 2**

"Tier II… Alright." Ruby sighed as she was put into the game, on her left was one of the cutest looking tanks in the game, a T18 tank destroyer. She could tell by the triangle above the player's name. The tank next to it was a Russian tank destroyer, it didn't look as cute but it had a very long gun. She read the players name and looked quizzically at its weird spelling.

"9471Hmai…hmmm, that's weird to start a name with numbers… oh well." Ruby quipped at the player's strange name. Then she noticed a shield next to the players name with a "1" I it and the same was repeated with the T18 that was next to her. The clock hit 20 seconds as she observed the team lists. She was in the middle. Tanks of all nations and types adorned both sides. There were even two artillery in the game. Tanks that were most prominent were the T2 medium American tank and the Chi-Ni Japanese tank. Then a message popped up in the chat, it was the T18 next to her, the one in the group with the AT-1.

DELTAGOD (T18): GLHF all

Ruby looked at it when some people from the other team and their team responded.

D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18): U 2

9741Hmai (AT-1): GLHF all

DELTAGOD (T18): AT-1 and I will cover from hill

9471Hmai (AT-1): Affirmative!

Ruby looked on and observed the chat as the numbers ticked down to zero. Everyone raced down the hill towards a flag and the made a hard left towards a red flag across the field and two rows of buildings. Ruby was about to follow a hapless MS-1 as a whistling was heard. A slow shell arced towards him impacting his side obliterating him.

Hobbit_Wobbler (MS-1): Their T18 has the derp ;_;

Ruby wondered what he meant by this as a wave of hostile tanks shot down the hill towards her. Her clip had just loaded as the hostile Leichtraktor approached it fired and a grey arc appeared on Ruby's screen as Ruby opened fire. Ruby's gun reduced the hostile to zero health in no-time. Adding a 1 next to her name on the leader boards.

Ruby still had half a clip left when a hostile AT-1 sped towards her. It fired and the shell impacted her treads destroying them.

"NOOO!" Ruby whined as the AT-1 sped around her and pushed its gun into her side. She heard a whistle and then the AT-1 exploded. Above the map appeared "Loltraktor_44 (AT-1) destroyed by D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18)" Ruby let out a cheer as she typed into the chat.

The_Cookie_Huntress (Medium I): THX

D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18): NP

Ruby smiled as she looked at the scores, 12:6. It was a pretty quick match but it was still longer than her first match. Then the scores rose to 15 on her team as the last enemy tank was destroyed.

DELTAGOD (T18): GG

9741Hmai (AT-1): GG

Cranky-ol-man44 (T1 Cunningham): GG red team

The screen faded as ruby was returned to the garage. She leaned back as she looked at her results and opened up the research menu. Ruby beamed as she found she could unlock all non-tank unlocks on her tank. She finished up and saw that she had enough experience to buy either the UC-2 pounder tank destroyer or the Vickers Medium Mark II. Ruby moved her mouse decisively and researched and purchased the Medium Mk II. Ruby laid back and put her hands behind her head as pride welled inside her heart. That's when she saw the research cost of the next tank.

"One thousand!" Ruby sighed as she saw the 180 EXP gun and the 80 EXP turret.

"Its gets harder!" Ruby whined as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"What gets harder?" Ruby darted up as she looked over to Yang, Blake, and Weiss who just stood there, the later of the two just looked at Yang. Weiss had her hand pinching the bridge of her nose as Blake just looked at the floor.

"Really Yang? You had to go there?" Blake was not amused at the innuendo Yang had just made to her oblivious sister.

"What did she say?" Ruby said as Weiss just looked at her.

"Nothing… she … said… nothing." Weiss said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Flopping over letting her hair splay out onto the bed. 'She may be an oblivious dolt, but she's our oblivious dolt' Weiss thought as Blake slunk over to her bunk and pulled out a black book. Blake really did act like a cat, everyone knew she was a cat faunas but she acted exactly like a cat. Kneading the bed with her hands, playing with yarn, and purring when she sleeps.

"So what's up sis?" Yang said as she tiptoed up to Ruby's bed. Ruby sighed before looking at Yang. Silver dishes met with Lilac orbs as Ruby broke the silence.

"Well I was just playing this game you know." Yang perked up when she heard game, she just had a thing for video games.

"I'm listening." Yang said in a sing-song tone, laying down on Ruby's bed. Ruby went on describing the game to Yang, who was behaving quite well, in all its detail. Yang seemed to like the game as she picked up her laptop and entered in her own account info. "That_Buxom_Blond" was Yang's user name. Ruby didn't know what the word meant but she paid it no heed. Instead, Ruby squealed with joy as Yang started downloading the game onto her laptop. The games had just begun.

_**A/N: CC-2224 Commander Cody is to thank for starting team RWBY of with a "YANG" as its second member joins**_

_**Remember If you play with me you can be in the next chapter ;) just PM me or friend me on WOT at DELTAGOD**_

_**(P.s. Hey Hmai My TOG II can still feel that S-51 shot to this day)**_


	3. Meet the Mediums (Feat: Rhiza and Kian)

**A/N: Shout out to Rhiza and Kian_S for derping in wot with me, also this is a short chapter by the way so dont expect much out of it**

**Love you guys ;) Enjoy**

Ruby was sitting with her laptop on her lap, where else, and her sister next to her on her bed. The bed was wide enough that they could both comfortably sit up there while maintaining an appropriate, as Weiss called it, posture. Yang had installed World of tanks and had just logged in for the first time. Ruby was waiting before she invited Yang into her friends list. Yang happily accepted as Ruby quickly ran down the controls and tanks to Yang.

"Where are they Heavy tanks?" Yang asked as she looked at the small tank sitting in front of her.

"Those are three tanks away, you have to work to get them sis." Ruby said as Yang let out an unnecessarily long sigh.

"Its fine Yang, we can play a game right now in out Tier ones!" Ruby chirped up as she invited yang to her platoon. Yang hit the ready button as Ruby hit the battle button and the screen went black.

**Mines**

**Battle Tier: III**

Yang looked around using the mouse as she spotted a group of three tanks in a platoon.

"Hey… what do these shields next to their names mean?" Yang asked as Ruby looked to the scoreboard and saw a pair of shields next to their names as well.

"Those tell everyone else who is paired with who." Ruby chirped as Yang nodded in understanding. Then a ping was heard from the chat.

DELTAGOD (M2 Medium): GLHF all…. Prepare to feel the derp of my 75mm gun! (Evil Laugh)

Rhiza (M2 Medium): ditto

Kian_S (T-60): ATTACK!

Cranberrys-4-life (AT-1): U2

Yang and Ruby looked at each other with small smiles as they typed their own messages into chat.

That_Buxom_Blond (T1): Prepare to die!

The_Cookie_Huntress (Vickers Medium I): Yeah

Yang chuckled at Ruby's "Lame" message in chat as the timer hit zero and the tanks around them started moving and turning before zipping off. Yang's T1 Cunningham trundled off slowly towards the town to the north of the map. Ruby was slightly confused with her sister's sudden move towards the town without as much as a warning to her.

"Yang… Why are you going to the town alone?" Ruby asked as Yang kept moving slowly towards the town.

"Well, I thought I wouldn't be the only one going there." Yang said mater-of-factually.

"Well…Yang….you kind of have to tell your team what you are doing if you want them to follow you." Ruby said as a red triangle popped up in front of Yang's tank. Next to the tank was the tanks name, T18.

"Yang that is a T18! It can kill you in one hit." Ruby said as the T18 fired and Yang's screen grayed a little but returned to normal. Yang proceeded to engage in a deadly dance with the T18 as Ruby saw she had problems of her own. It was a H35 French tank. It has a minimum of 40mm of armor all around, and it's rounded. Ruby decided she needed some help from the Medium's on her team.

The_Cookie_Huntress (Vickers Medium I): Hey Rhiza Delta need some help with this H35!

Ruby typed into chat and immediately saw the two two-part squares making their way over to her with their short 75mm guns blazing away at the hostile tank. Several shells impacted, only doing around ten damage with each impact. Ruby cheered slightly as she looked over to Yang's screen and saw that she was behind the T18 attempting to penetrate the thick rear case-mate.

"Yang, aim for the engine deck of it not the armored part of its back." Yang gave a nod before she started pumping shells into the weak rear armor of the T18. Yang cheered as the tank burst into flames and its health started falling rapidly. Yang was still absorbed with the T18 as a hostile Pz. 35t rolled around the corner. It aimed and fired when a slightly smaller tank with a ridiculously long gun rolled in front of the shot, and because of the height difference the spot the Pz was aimed at on Yang's tank was the gun mantlet of the T-60, the shot deflected off to the side in a shower of sparks as the T-70 unloaded into the panicking Pz.35 with its Dshk. The 35t exploded and then Yang typed into chat.

That_Buxom_Blond (T1): Thx Kian ;)

Kian_S (T-60): NP

The other tank said as it sped off. Yang looked to the score and noticed that their team was wining and there was one tank left on the hostile team. Yang had a Kill and Ruby had two kills. They had three kills between them and within a minute of waiting the screen faded to black. Revealing the lucrative rewards screen with the results. Ruby gave Yang a quick instructional walk-through of the research tree. Yang swiftly went with the T2 Medium tank as it lead to the Heavy's further down the line.

"That was an interesting game." Yang stated as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah…. And I've seen that DELTAGOD player before, in one of the previous matches." Ruby asked as across Beacon a Hunter sat and watched his screen before he was interrupted.

"Hey Delta, what happened with your annual low tier matches?" The accent was Australian, he jolted his head to the side and saw his teammate walk through the archway with a coke in hand. He leaned back in his chair and held his hand out as a can soared through the air.

"I don't Know CC, those names are too familiar, and I mean Cookie Huntress and Buxom Blond? If im not mistaken the only one who could fit that profile is Yang and Ruby from team RWBY across the dorm." CC laughed in the archway as he picked up his book bag and weapon. Delta stood up from his chair and walked over to CC taking another gulp from his coke.

"Come one Delta, we got combat class today, with Miss Goodwitch." That last part was strained as Delta let out a sigh of pain. He never thought Glynda was an easy teach nor did she take kindly to people being late. They stepped into the hall as CC was bowled over by streaks of yellow, red, black, and white.

"Come on guys we'll be late to Goodwitch's class!" They heard the energetic leader of team RWBY yell as they blurred through the halls. CC and Delta looked at each other before shrugging and starting the walk to the first class of the day.

"Hey Delta, if they are the two sisters, why aren't their teammates playing?" Delta looked at CC like he was an idiot.

"First off… I have two words that explain why…. Weiss…Ice Queen… Schnee." Delta finished with an unamused tone to his voice.

"True… that is very true… now let's get to class so we can get back to WOT… without having Goodwitches trademarked being-late-to-class-homework." Delta gave a chuckle as he started sprinting off to class with CC by his side.

**A/N: Pft! what are you talking about... self inserts... what that's preposterous... (Leans over to CC) "They know"**

**Also remember you can contact me in WOT using DELTAGOD**

**Get ready to Roll Out RWBY**


	4. Seal Clubbing (Feat: CC-2224)

Honorable Mentions:

CC-2224 Commander Cody a.k.a. 212thAttackBattalion

**A/N: Hey to all the WoT fans here, I'm DELTAGOD's co-Author: CC-2224 Commander Cody (Game ID: 212thAttackBattalion) and this is my first foray in this particular story as far as being featured in the battles. I'll be writing a few chapters down the track. But for now if you'd like to play WoT with me, then either PM me on here or add me on WoT and invite me to a platoon. This is CC ROLLING OUT!**

***Cough Cough* dammit CC I'm writing this one. Yeah so from now on chapters will have a little seal from either myself or CC.**

**Author seal: DELTAGOD (but Deltagod disappeared for weeks so I wrote a portion of the chapter –CC)**

"Ok let's see… Weiss is off chasing Simon again for calling her "Snow Flake". Blake is, well Blake is monkeying around with sun." Yang couldn't help but snicker at her own remark. "Ok, and Ruby is off at the newly repaired From Dust Till Dawn." Yang let out an incredibly long sigh dripping with boredom as she let her hair cascade down the bed.

Yang then remembered the game that Ruby had showed her the previous day. She pulled out her laptop and logged into her World of Tanks, the game that Ruby so adored. Yang still hadn't figured out just what made the game so appealing to Ruby, however she was bored and she needed something to do. The familiar screen greeted her as she selected her T2 Medium Tank and hit the Battle Button.

**Meanwhile down the hall…**

"CC stop drinking all the iced coffee!" Delta yells as observes the empty coffee bottles.

"Fuck you! I do what I want, it's my dorm too." CC grumbles back having just finished sitting through Professor Ports famous, it started out a lesson and became a life story lectures that spanned a whopping 2 hours.

"And I thought Roman was narcissistic, but that man… he could make Roman cringe." CC said as he walked over to his desktop and booted it up.

"Care for some seal clubbing my good man?" CC questioned in a mocking tone.

"Why yes, I would love to seal club right now!" Delta replied in his own mocking tone.

Delta and CC both scrolled through their garage, looking for seal clubbing machines. Then Delta stopped on the ultimate seal clubber, the T18 tier 2 tank destroyer. Delta and CC both looked at each other and nodded while sliding the HE down and the Gold ammo all the way up. They laughed evilly before platooning and joining a battle.

**Province  
Tier 2**

Yang sighed as she watched the counter tick down on the timer and the usual chat antics that went on pre match:

Bacon_is_Love (M2 Light): All Hail the glorious Bacon

Bacon_is_Life (M2 Light): Give us Bacon or give us death!

212thAttackBattalion (T18): Oh I'll give you death alright, and then I'll steal your bacon!

There were a few glhf's exchanged between the teams who ignored the Bacon spammers as the counter reached zero. The game went smoothly at first, Yang had set a .I on fire when it had given away its position by firing as she camped near a massive church, covered by bushes and a small defilade Several puffs of dirt were kicked up around the Blonde as enemy tanks fired back at her.

That_Buxom_Blond (T2 Medium): Got to do better than that losers!

Yang typed as she reversed behind the large rock nearby. After a couple minutes of camping she moved along a ridge up to a small bombed out group of buildings and made her way down a sloping road, killing 2 others (a T1 and a M2 Light). It had taken only about 5 minutes to this point and Yang had taken refuge down in the middle of the map among some buildings in a valley feeling very confident. Her teams score was at 13:5, they were crushing the hostiles. Then she noticed that the last two were in T18's, and they were platooned and both had 2 kills. She shrugged it off as her team spread out to look for these last two assholes, however these assholes were not going to be found without blood being spilled.

"I do say, CC, out team was quite the bunch of Donkeys." Delta said calmly as he watched the M2 Light from a nearby bush heading towards their team's cap

"Yes, now I think we should pick up the slack." CC commented as he fired at the second Stuart that had gone down the sloping road on the other hill the hill following his platoon buddy. Like a well-oiled and well-choreographed machine, Delta and CC went about spewing 75mm death about the map like hunted turned hunters. From their hiding spot beside a destroyed building on the edge of a ridge the pair delivered death to those around them, quickly knocking out the two Stuarts, a Medium II a Leichttraktor that all had tried to rush the cap rather than hunting the T18s

Yang had seen the group of tanks get sniped, so she assumed that the two assholes in the T18's were camping up the top of the hill near their spawn and not facing her, despite not seeing their exact positions. So ever so slowly she edged out from her cover, only to spot up on the hill both T18's half way down the hill screeching to a halt as they took aim at her, before she could react to pull back in behind the building she saw both T18s fire and their shells flew right at her almost in slow motion.

DELTAGOD: Hahaha beacons number 1 platoon strikes again!

212thAttackBattalion: seal clubbing at its finest you NOOBS!

Yang froze at that remark as she exploded in a shower of molten steel and fire. And a notice that read _Destroyed by a shot from 212thAttackBattalion (T18)_ popped up on her screen

The enemy team was praising the T18's for their quick and violent comeback while Yang's own was accusing them of being _hackers_. Yang was annoyed at being insulted by the pair of T18's and swore revenge upon them if she found out who it was that called her a Noob. She switched to spectator mode and watched as a platoon of three . 35 (t)s had instead of charging the cap, climbed the hill from another angle and had gotten behind the now retreating T18s who were gunned down from behind just before the pair could make it to the safety of the buildings in the Valley. Satisfied, Yang returned to the garage and rose from her bed, deciding to take a walk before she jumped back on for more matches, hoping to run into two certain game loving Hunters-in-training.

In CC and DELTA's room the pair were fairly happy with themselves despite having lost the match.

"I don't think That_Buxom_Blonde even knew what hit her!" DELTA commented as he spun on his chair.

"Yeah, she thought she was so smart thinking she could dart out from those buildings!" CC replied, sipping yet more Iced Coffee, however his face fell slightly and he darted to lock their dorm's door.

"What exactly are you doing?" DELTAGOD asked, thinking his roomie had gone insane.

"Well That_Buxom_Blonde is Yang Xiao Long, and I've seen her temper and fury first hand in combat class, just making sure if she decides to be offended at us insulting her that the door holds long enough for me to throw you at her then make my escape out the window to make a new life in Vacuo. CC responded, as if the pair were actually in life threatening danger from an angry Blonde Brute.

DELTA rolled his eyes at his roommate. "Yeah, whatever. Come on lets Queue up for another match." DELTA replied.

A/N: Hey If you guys have an idea for this story just drop me or CC a PM and we'll talk about it thanks

also look for a quicker update than this one


	5. A New Tanker Joins the Fray!

A/N: Back from the dead (For a bit) I may die again just letting you know

Ruby was still sitting in the room with her legs crossed, head hanging off her bunk when a smug Yang waltzed in with the most satisfied look on her face.

"You actually found out who they were?" Ruby said with a mix of happiness and fear in her voice. Yang noticed this and flopped down on her bed.

"Don't worry Rubes! I only taught them a little lesson." She said with a chuckle as the door opened again, this time denting the wall slightly. Behind it was none other than the heiress herself. Yang was about to say hello but was cut off when Weiss stormed up to her and thrust a tri-fold piece of paper in her face.

"What is this?!" Her voice one of the highest octaves on Remnant. "Huh?" Was all Yang could say as she took the paper from Weiss and flipped it around. Weiss' face was proceeding to change to a shade of red that rivaled Ruby's combat attire. Her white boots tapped quickly on the floor in impatience as Yang continued to look at the paper like it was a 'how to design a rocket' book.

"Give me that!" Weiss said as she tore it from her hands. "Hey…" Yang couldn't continue as Weiss put a hand in her face.

"Do you know what this is?" Weiss questioned as Yang shook her head. Weiss let out a long sigh as she spoke again.

"This is the VTC, or the Vale Telecommunication Corporation." Yang and Ruby looked confused as Ruby rolled around on her bed and Yang just flipped around, her hair balling up. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose at their stupidity.

"They're also known as the 'internet people' that Yang refers to so lovingly." Yang and Ruby both formed O's with their mouths as they let out silent noises of realization.

"And your bill for them is over 400 lien! What the hell are you doing?!" Weiss didn't normally curse but when it came to the wanton expenditure of money she was quite strict.

"Excuses… now…" She pointed to Ruby whose internet cost was almost the same as her sisters.

"Well… you see… I was in the lab and I found this cool online game and I was all like maybe Yang would like this so I told her about it and she's like this is pretty cool! And we've been playing it pretty much nonstop on our free time. Maybeyouwouldlikeittoo." The last part was muffled and Weiss was looking like she had just taken fire from the MG-42 of word guns known as Ruby Rose.

"So, what she's saying is that you two have been playing an online game and never once thought of telling your teammates about it?" Weiss said, her voice eerily serine as she walked over to her desk and brought up her scroll.

"What might this games name be?" Weiss asked as Yang and Ruby looked quite disturbed by her rapid change in attitude.

"It's called World of Tanks the game consists of 2 teams of 15 players each controlling one of five different types of vehicles ranging from tier 1 through 10." Ruby said as she told Weiss about the rest of the game and her experiences.

"It sounds… interesting… I have just made and account if you were wondering why I had my scroll out." Weiss said as the two girl's jaws hit the floor.

"Alright… looks like all we need is Blake and we can fight the real fight!" Yang said as she and ruby threw her fists in the air. Weiss just face palmed and shook her head, wondering what she just got herself into.

A/N: Look for the next chapter soon


	6. Ice Princess (Feat: Ishootyouface)

**A/N:**

**CC: ****CC here, just want us all to have a moment of silence for our fallen T18 Tank Destroyer who was transferred to the dreaded sky cancer corps (Arty).**

**DELTA: It saddens me Yes… the eccentric seal clubber, Sir T18, is dead. Although it is in passing that we achieve mortality… and when we quote characters… now onto the chapter that you've been waiting half a year for!**

Honorable Mentions:  
CC-2224 a.k.a. 212thAttackBattalion  
and WOT player: ishootyouface

As the game installed on her personal computer Weiss was seriously starting to question the mental stability of her teammates as they flounced around on their beds. Both showing an incredible irritation with the speed of Weiss's computer.

"Look how fast her computer is!" Ruby stated with a twinge of jealously in her voice, pointing to Weiss's computer as she hung upside down off her bunk.

"Yeah Ice Queen, why do you need a computer that fast?" Yang questioned, her arms folded over her chest.

Weiss refused to answer the question as the full game client completed its installation only 10 minutes after starting.

"The strength of my computer is of no concern to you." Weiss said with a humph as she launched the game.

"Alright Ice Queen, now it's time for you to pick your vehicle." Yang stated as she watched the Ice Queen enter her credentials into the login, the screen turning black before opening up into the grimy non-premium garage, the grimy look of the garage bringing a look of utter disdain to her face.

After a few minutes of basic explanation from her teammates about the premise of the game, Weiss was quite confident in her ability to grasp the concepts thrown her way.

"This thing is so tiny!" Weiss exclaimed as she swiveled around the small German tank, Yang stifling a laugh in the background.

"Oh don't be such a child!" Weiss directed to Yang as Ruby looked between the two, a confused look on her face.

"At least I don't look like one." Yang fired back, scoring a direct hit in Weiss's head.

Ruby could sense the tension between the two as they throwing insults back and forth. The game launched on all three of their computers. She had to do something quick before the chance to play the game slipped away.

"Guys… let's just, you know, play the game?" Ruby suggested as she motioned to their games, still idle and waiting for their players.

Both Yang and Weiss glared at each other before turning back to their games and finding the contact information of Weiss. Ruby and Yang groaned when Weiss simply put Weiss_Schnee as her WoT ID. Yang looked to Ruby as Ruby smiled widely. As fast as they could, Yang grabbed the Heiress and held her down as Ruby quickly changed her name to "Ice Queen".

"There, Now it's perfect!" Yang exclaimed as Weiss broke free of her grasp and could only stare in defeat at her character name.

"I will get you two back for that, one day." Weiss said under her breath as she sat down at the desk, a scowl on her face.

"Just accept our Friend Requests." Ruby said, not a single iota of shame in her voice.

Weiss could only let out an exasperated sigh as she looked on at her two teammates usernames. Just giving a small shrug she accepted the invite as she saw herself pop up in the platoon window next to her two teammates.

"You ready Weiss?" Yang asked as Weiss readied up in the platoon.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." She said as Ruby readied up and Yang hit the battle button.

The que popped up as the three huntresses waited for the battle to begin. All in their tier ones, the waited for both opponents and allies to be selected. After 15 seconds the screen turned black and the two sides readied for battle.

**Mines**

**Standard Battle**

**Battle Tier: 2**

The silence was broken by a groan from Yang.

"What's the matter?" Weiss questioned as the bar filled up.

"It's THEM… not these two again!" Yang exclaimed as she flopped backwards on her bed.

"Who's them?" Weiss asked, unknowing of the events that had unfolded a short while ago.

**Down the Hall**

"Oh for Dust's sake!" Delta exclaimed as pushed from his desk doing a few spins in the swivel chair before coming to a stop at the other side of the dorm.

From out the washroom door poked CC's head, a toothbrush and tube of Shi-nee toothpaste in one hand, and a bottle of Samurai Shampoo in the other.

"What's wrong mate?" He questioned in his thick Australian accent.

"It's HER…" Delta replied, his swollen eye and bandaged foot becoming more relevant to the conversation.

"Don't do anything stupid." CC replied as he closed the door to the washroom, reemerging a second later, hair frayed out as they both rushed back to their computers.

"I hate it when you get me in a queue too!" CC exclaimed as he pulled on his headset and got ready for the battle.

Looking at their platoon CC noticed a friend of Delta's in the platoon, ishootyouface, in a T7 Combat Car.

Delta chuckled as they both watched the timer start to count down. A ferocious battle was about to being, not just on the field but also in the chat.

**Back in the Team RWBY dorm**

The map was familiar, both sisters had played on this map before. Ruby observed as she glanced at Yang who returned a smug look.

"This map's always fun." Yang said to Weiss as she studied the large hill to their left front and a village off in the distance.

DELTAGOD (Pz II): _"GLHF"_

212thAttackBattalion (Pz II): _"GLHF you cheeky scrub wenches, time to get penetrated."_

Weiss could sense an anger in the room as she saw Yang's hair briefly flash a bright yellow at the oddly named player's taunting about penetrating their armored tanks… as was the entire objective of the game, the innuendo going right over her head as the heiress focused entirely on the game.

As the countdown hit 0, the teams began to move out, Ruby in her _Medium I_ moved towards the hill with Weiss supporting Ruby in her _Leichtraktor_ while Yang went down the "8" line towards the village by herself without any support in her _T1 Cunningham_.

Meanwhile on the other side of the map DELTAGOD headed up to the hill where the majority of each team were congregating for a massive shoot out while ishootyouface and 212th pushed onward alone into the village in a flanking maneuver

As Ruby and Weiss pushed forward Ruby saw several rocks dotted along the crest of the hill, and a path leading to her right to the summit. "Follow me Weiss!" Ruby all but yelled as she charged through the rocks towards the summit of the hill dominating the map, Weiss followed her. Unfortunately for the Ice_Queen and The_Cookie_Huntress their reckless charge had not gone unnoticed, for behind a rock on the opposite crest of the hill, sat DELTAGOD in his Pz II. Quickly taking aim DELTAGOD fired 8 rounds from his 20mm Autocannon, scoring 4 hits on Ruby's tank and 1 on Weiss' before they got to the safety of a blind spot around the other side of the summit facing towards the village.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Ruby said as she took up a perch overlooking the village and began firing towards 212th whom she spotted trying to circle the village on the far side while ishootyouface cut along the base of the mountain and under Ruby's gun. Two rounds pounced off of 212th's armor and a third knocked out his tracks. Just as Ruby lined up the fourth shot right into 212th's engine her tank suddenly and violently exploded.

A notice that read _Destroyed by a shot from NewDearl1 (Loyd GC)_appeared on her screen. Ruby screeched in frustration. "Well that's new, never been killed by arty before." Ruby said with an exasperated sigh followed by an annoyed groan as NewDearl sent her a winky face in the open chat.

Weiss, now alone up on the hill turned back the way she came and saw an enemy MS-1 coming towards her, she aimed and fired her gun. Igniting the hapless tank on fire and within moments it exploded and had gotten her and her team's first kill to make it 3-1. "Yes! Fear my all conquering tank as I ignite your engines and destroy all of your hopes and dreams as I take my rightful victory!" Weiss said in an evil tone, storm clouds seemingly appearing out of nowhere around her.

The sisters of RWBY looked on at their teammate, seriously beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to introduce her to the game.

Back in the game Yang suddenly found herself confronted by two tanks: a T7 Combat Car driven by ishootyouface and to her right flank appeared a Pz II which on the move let fly with its 20mm Autocannon, hitting once before Yang pushed forward to put a building between her and the vastly superior tank in order to focus on the T7 in front of her, firing her gun into the premium tier II while it returned fire with its 50 round clip, Yang knocking the T7 down to only 7 health while taking only negligible damage herself before the T7 retreated behind cover, it's clip empty and a long reload period beginning.

"Oh yeah! Tank that!" Yang fist bumped the air as Ruby and Weiss groaned at the unintentional pun.

But Yang's happy mood was immediately spoiled when rounds began impacting her from behind. She'd gone tunnel vision with the T7 and didn't even see the Pz II sneak up into her flank and begin firing, luckily 212th ran out of ammo and Yang had just turned her turret to face him. But disaster struck just as her moment of virtual revenge against her killer from a previous match was upon her… the T1 exploded, the T7 driven by ishootyouface having popped back out and sprayed 12.7mm lead into the back of Yang's turret, whittling down what little health she still had.

"Oh come on! You coulda waited till I'd killed him! He had it coming!" Yang whined as she exited to garage and went over to Weiss' computer to watch her fight.

The Ice Queen had killed a T-60 tank who had been looking the other way at a Pz I on her team, who unfortunately immediately fell victim to DELTAGOD. Weiss then retreated behind the rocks and continued retreating towards her cap circle, firing as she moved to cover the two Pz II on her team with her, additional fire coming from a T1 camping the spawn area.

"Go Weiss! You can win this for us!" Ruby said, fist pumping the air and jumping up and down in excitement, despite the score being 10-3. It was only Weiss, two Pz II tanks and a T1 and a Loyd GC on their team. One of the Pz II tanks was rammed to death by DELTAGOD and Weiss fired at the opponent, scoring several hits with along with the T1 which heavily damaged DELTAGOD and forced him to retreat behind a rock, now.

"Good going Ice Queen, now try and finish him off if he pokes his head around the corner again!" Yang said excitedly.

"Stop back seat tanking!" Weiss growled as she saw Arty and the other Pz II die almost simultaneously, Arty killed by ishootyouface and the other and the Pz II killed by a Medium I.

A Tetrarch advanced on Weiss. "Oh no you don't!" Weiss said determinedly as her 3.7cm gun opened up, ammo racking the brave Tetrarch.

Looking at the score it was now 14-5, Weiss was the last one standing as 212th silenced the T1. Weiss continued firing her 3.7cm at another Leichtraktor on the opposition team despite taking several hits and only having 19hp left, but Weiss kept firing until out of nowhere 212th rammed into her tank from behind while being air born from jumping off a drop off to ram kill Weiss.

"What a bloody show off and a scoundrel, can't even face me head on!" Weiss said as the stat screen came up, Weiss getting a 1st class mastery badge as well as "Fire for Effect", "Arsonist", "Bruiser", "Fighter", "Demolition Expert" &amp; "Duelist" tokens for her 3 kills, the haul of medals somewhat assuaged Weiss, who enjoyed accolades even if just on a video game.

"Not bad for a first timer I'll admit that." Yang said as Weiss upgraded her tank fully with the large amount of XP she'd gained from that match, equipping the 2cm Breda (i) autocannon before the three queued again for another match, the screen going black after only 4 seconds in the queue.

**Mittengard**

**Standard Battle**

**Battle Tier: 2**

The last map was familiar… this one was quite the opposite as the three comrades looked at each other. The design of the map confused both Ruby and Yang as they found their tanks at a steep 45-degree angle. As the counter went down Weiss observed the two starting positions before looking at Yang and Ruby.

"We need to get down this slope as soon as possible." Weiss stated as Yang and Ruby looked at her.

"Nah, this is a perfect sniping spot!" Ruby quipped as the timer hit 0, the dust trails raising into the sky as he allies blazed down the steep slope.

Weiss and Yang both made it into the town and had started spreading out as Ruby quickly found her choice to be a poor one. Shots landed all around Ruby as she found her gun elevation to barely reach the tops of the ruined buildings in the town.

"Nope, not today! Bad choice!" Ruby mumbled as she grimaced, shots bouncing off of her armor as she started to speed down the hill.

However, some of the shots found purchase in her turret and engine deck, one shell knocking out her ammo rack and another one screwing her engine over. She frowned as she reached the cover of the town, the lack of engine power becoming painfully obvious.

Meanwhile, Weiss had positioned herself peering through several buildings diagonally. After only a few seconds several pings emitted from her speakers as a multitude of hostile tanks appeared for her team, drawing their attention. She smirked as she decided to leave her position.

Rounding the corner, she found herself face-to-face with a T7 Combat Car. Weiss panicked slightly before realizing the T7 hadn't fired back yet. She took the opening, proceeding to a face-hugging match with the T7.

"That tanks got a long reload," Yang quipped as she looked back from her small fight, "You might want to start shooting Ice Queen." Yang finished with a smirk as Weiss realized her gun had been loaded for quite a while.

She unloaded into the front of the T7's slope-less turret, the T7 frantically trying to angle its turret as the autocannon on Weiss's Leichtraktor tore through the thin armor. It's health reaching 0 as it exploded, showering the street in embers. Weiss subconsciously fit pumped the air, eliciting a smile from Yang.

"I made it… don't worry, I'm here…" Ruby muttered dejectedly as her Medium I inched along, the engine damage was the most obvious to Weiss.

"You stayed on the hill… didn't you." Weiss asked in a monotone as she sighed, the wrecked Medium I trundled past her as she looked away from her screen and at the saddened Ruby.

Ruby nodded slowly as Weiss followed slowly behind Ruby's damaged tank. She only had around a third of her health left as several enemies appeared from around the corner. Ruby let out a squeak of surprise and just accepted her fate as the autocannons peppered her tank, the health rapidly reaching 0.

"How you hanging in there Weiss?" Yang asked as her T1 Cunningham popped around the corner delivering a few rounds into the weak side-armor of the MS I and AT 1 on the corner.

Ruby glanced to the score as she observed her teammates, it was 11 to 13, a close match by any standards. Ruby had regained her vigor as passion burned in her eyes, a look of determination and triumph overflowing from her aura stores.

"You two are the last two left on our team!" Ruby stated as Weiss and Yang looked at each other and nodded.

"Weiss, you distract them while I go around the back!" Yang said, excitement in her voice as Weiss popped out from cover and slammed a few rounds into the MS I, destroying it due to it's low-health state.

Yang smiled as she zipped around the AT 1, now occupied with the heiress, and started smacking round after round into it's rear. The AT 1 exploded a few seconds later after an engine fire ignited.

"You're fired!" Yang remarked as Weiss and Ruby both groaned.

The score was now 13 to 13, an even match resting on the skill and teamwork of the two sides. This was something that Ruby and Yang could do quite well, however it was now up to Weiss and Yang while their out-of-commission leader watched over their shoulders.

"The whole game is resting on this play, we need to expect these two opponents to be skilled and work together…" Weiss was interrupted as the first hostile player zipped around a distant corner, the move both a surprise and a letdown.

A shot from Yang's tank set it ablaze as it exploded. Weiss and Yang looked at each other as they waited for the last tank to waltz in. Before long the second hostile player trundled in from the same direction. A quick burst from Weiss's gun dispatched the last enemy as the stat's screen popped up.

"Skilled opponents… you must have been pulling my leg." Yang said with a laugh as Weiss just let out an aggravated sigh before looking up at the wall clock.

Weiss let out a shrill scream as she slammed the computer shut and grabbed her book bag. Frantically stuffing her items in the bag before zipping out the door, leaving a confused Yang and Ruby in her wake. However, as they looked up at the clock they too had a similar reaction.

The time was 11:24 AM… class started at 11:15.

Ruby turned into a red blur as she entered the washroom and exited, not a second later, dressed for class. Yang took it slowly as she pulled on her uniform over her disheveled pajamas. Letting out a tired Yang she grabbed her bag as she followed Ruby out the door.

"Ice Queen sure does like that game…" Ruby stated as she jogged down the hall, Yang in tow.

"Yeah… I wonder if…nah…" Yang halted her statement as Ruby looked at her over her shoulder, her head cocked.

Somewhere across campus a raven-haired member of Team RWBY let out a sneeze, her bow twitching slightly as she nestled back into the book obtained from the adult section.

**A/N:**

**DELTA: THERE IT IS! IT FINALLY ARRIVED AFTER 6 MONTHS!  
Just let myself and CC know how we did, we took turns writing this chapter by the way.**

**shout out to the dedicated readers that have been with us since the beginning! Also don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
